


Hidden Talents

by dango96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 3houseskinkmeme, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Brothels, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Prostitution, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dango96/pseuds/dango96
Summary: Leonie and Felix are mercenaries, but being a mercenary doesn't always pay the bills. So they dip into their pool of other talents, and wind up working at a brothel.Their first customer is one very embarrassed Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.For3houseskinkmeme.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Leonie Pinelli (implied), Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Hidden Talents

**Author's Note:**

> "times are tough and leonie and felix are forced to do an inventory of their skills to figure out how else they can stay afloat. instead of going down the canon route, they realize they're good at something besides fighting, and it also starts with f.
> 
> i welcome any fill within this scenario but some ideas are:  
> \- running into an old classmate in a situation where they're not in a place to deny what they've been doing (+ if the classmate takes advantage of it, ++ if they try to wave it off as financially supporting an old friend)  
> \- felix having no anal experience and leonie pegging him as "practice" to increase their potential client base  
> \- preparing for a day of work or winding down together afterwards
> 
> i have no preference for if their relationship is romantic or platonic, but they've fucked each other before. any route fine, please no sylvix or dimilix if you go with the classmate scenario"
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! I sure have been writing a lot of Lorenz.

This whole thing is Leonie's idea. Leonie's ridiculous, stupid idea. He didn't even agree to it. She just dragged him into it.

At least, that's what Felix tells himself, as he lays awkwardly sprawled on a fur rug, trying to look appealing for any passing "customer". Truth be told, they've been surviving on rice porridge and potatoes for the past two months, and while it's _livable_ , he's been dying to taste something, _anything_ , else.

He'd proposed stealing, first. Not from commoners - just some idiot noble who wouldn't notice some of his disgustingly excessive food store missing. But Leonie had scolded him, saying that'd make them no better than the bandits they've been hunting.

And then she'd proposed this - this _alternative_ source of income.

"It's perfect," she'd said. "We just spend a few nights making people happy, and they make our pockets happy. We'll just do it until mercenary work picks up again."

"You are out of your fucking mind," he'd argued.

But then she'd brought him here - to this brothel. How Leonie knew the proprietor, she wouldn't say. And the prices she'd offered them in exchange for their "services"... well. It'd afford a lot more than gruel, suffice to say.

He _couldn't_ say no, really.

That's what Felix tells himself.

That it's all _Leonie's_ fault.

"How're ya feeling?"

Leonie's familiar chipper voice drags him out of his thoughts, and he glares up at her. How she manages to look so enthusiastic in the glorified underwear they've been made to wear, all sheer fabrics and chains, is beyond him.

"Bored," he sighs irritably. Bored, and a little anxious - but he doesn't say that part out loud. "When I agreed to this, I didn't think we'd be spending most of our time waiting."

"Gotta have a customer first," she reminds him, plopping down on the rug next to him. "It's getting kinda late, so there'll probably be more people soon?"

Ah. Of course the kind of men who would do this would wait until it was dark out, so nobody could see them walking into a brothel.

"I guess," he grumbles.

As if on cue, the door opens, and one prospective customer enters. Clad in finely-stitched pants, polished boots, and some kind of shawl drawn over their head to hide most of it. _Some uppity noble, ashamed that he's here,_ Felix thinks.

The shawl means that he can only see snatches of their profile as they speak to the head of the brothel - a pale, thin nose and soft lips. Felix feels a thrill of excitement mixed with nausea at the prospect that the customer might choose him - that soon he could be laid on an unfamiliar bed, underneath a stranger's body.

Then he forcibly reminds himself that there's nothing glamorous about it. That it's probably some ugly old man who can't get a woman to touch him otherwise. Worse yet, they - they look _familiar_.

His stomach drops out and he goes cold as he runs through the older male nobles in his head, his father among them. His disgusting, long-widowed father. Surely not. They're so far from Faerghus, on the border of what was once Alliance territory, there's no way --

But apparently Leonie recognizes the noble, too, because she shoots up from her sitting position, excitedly waving her hand. "Hey! Lorenz! Over here!"

Huh.

Wait.

_Lorenz?_

The stranger jolts in surprise, then abruptly goes as still as a statue, shoulders drawn up. And after a moment, slowly, slowly cranes their head by degrees, to look at the source of the voice.

To Felix's surprise, it is indeed Lorenz - wrapped in a shawl to try and disguise his long purple hair, eyes wide, rushing towards them with his face as red as a tomato.

" _Leonie what are you doing here and how dare- how dare you say my name out loud, so loudly, do you understand what sort of place this is, d-do you understand the scandal, my father if he finds out-_ "

"Hey! Chill!" Leonie puts her hands up to signal nonaggression. "It's okay! We're here too!"

Lorenz abruptly stops in the middle of his speech, his voice higher and more indignant than Felix has ever heard it. And his eyes visibly scan over Leonie's body, then Felix's beside her, taking in the implications of what they're wearing.

"You," Lorenz stammers, his voice a squeaky whisper. "You _work_ here?"

" _Temporarily_ ," Felix grunts.

"We need food money," Leonie grins.

Lorenz balks at this, putting a hand to his mouth.

"You- Goddess, the two of you are selling your bodies for food? Why didn't you tell me?" Lorenz frowns deeply, and Felix is reminded of one of his only good traits - pure, honest, idiotic love for his friends. "I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, would have been more than happy to provide for you for as long as you need! You need not debase yourselves with this filthy profession!"

"Filthy?" Felix barks a laugh. "You came in here looking for a fuck, you remember that, right?"

Lorenz pales, going abruptly silent, wringing his hands.

"Felix, don't tease him. Look, Lorenz -" Leonie cuts in, far more diplomatic than Felix. She leans in and places a hand on Lorenz's shoulder. "We're not looking for a handout, or we would've just asked the Professor for help. We want to earn our money, fair and square."

"But surely there must be some other profession-"

"Oh! I know!" Leonie brightens suddenly, cutting him off as if she hadn't even been listening. "You can be our first customer!"

" _What?_ " Felix and Lorenz blurt out in unison.

"Think about it! You're here for an... encounter..." Leonie gestures around the room with her free hand. "And we're trying to make money... and you're our friend. Who has money. Who better to do it with?"

Lorenz visibly hesitates. Felix debates whether or not he could jump out the nearest window without significant injury to himself. It's not _that_ many miles to Lysithea's house, and he could probably steal some proper clothes along the way.

"I... I suppose," Lorenz finally peeps, his voice dropping to a barely audible volume. "I... have never done this before."

"You mean being in a brothel, or having sex?" Felix grumbles.

Lorenz turns a deeper shade of red, and he can easily guess it's the latter. "Can we please discuss this somewhere more - _private?_ "

After a brief discussion with the brothel head, they lead Lorenz into their assigned room - Felix has always disliked how it smells a bit like pipe smoke, the way it has cheap fake silk draped everywhere to try and give a sense of intrigue, but it at least has a comfortable bed. Leonie goes around the room lighting candles, and Lorenz sits awkwardly on the mattress, letting his shawl drop down to his shoulders.

They're doing this, huh? They're really doing this. Felix supposes he should be thankful that it wasn't worse. After all, it could've been Sylvain.

"So," he bluntly asks, "what do you want?"

"Pa- pardon?" Lorenz squeaks.

"He's asking what you wanna do in bed," Leonie interjects, waving the match to put it out.

Lorenz goes silent, appearing to contemplate this. He looks - vulnerable, lost. Felix hates that, hates the way he looks like a scared little fawn, hates that it's almost _endearing_.

"I... have never laid with anyone. I'm not certain what I might like."

"I can think of a few things you'd like," Leonie grins, and Felix hates that grin. It's the kind of stupid grin she wears before she gets them into trouble.

"Oh, truly?" Lorenz perks up, apparently taking her completely at her word. "Then- then by all means, yes, do whatever you see fit!"

"You heard him, Felix." Leonie laughs, sitting to Lorenz's side, starting to undo the front of his tunic. "We can do whatever we want."

Felix lets out an irritable sigh. He can't figure out if this is the best first customer ever, or the worst.

Between the two of them, they soon have Lorenz in nothing but his smallclothes, and - Felix has to admit, he's not bad looking in the slightest. His waist dips inward slightly, the result of habitual corset wearing, and it works to give him a girlish figure despite his angular hips and soft, flat chest. He's as pale as a porcelain doll, and _pretty_.

Felix begrudgingly touches his chest, ignoring the soft gasp that rolls out of it, stroking his fingers over the yielding flesh. He has to earn his pay, after all. It's not like he _wants_ to touch him, his delicate skin, his tender belly, all beautiful curves and bones that run starkly contrast to Felix's own, hard muscle dotted with scars.

Lorenz suddenly lets out a muffled sound of surprise, and Felix looks up to find Leonie kissing him - she lingers for a moment before drawing back, laughing. "Let me guess, you haven't kissed anyone before, either?"

He turns rather sheepish, eyes downcast. Vulnerable, again - Felix hates it, hates the flutter of warmth in his belly. "Tell me, is it that obvious?"

"Don't worry," Leonie smiles, with that deeply sincere smile of hers. "We'll teach you."

That feeling of warmth, again, this time in a different direction. Felix is so tired of _feelings_.

"Let's hurry it up already," Felix sighs, getting up from the bed and sitting in a nearby chair. "Leonie, what did you want to do to him?"

"Hmm," Leonie thinks, standing up after him. "I think he'd look really good on my cock, don't you?"

"Your-" Lorenz's eyes widen, then swivel towards her groin, visibly confused by the lack of bulge there. "Excuse me, your what?"

After a moment of scrounging through the drawers, Leonie pulls out a harness, and with it, a long, slender cock made of finely-lacquered wood. Felix watches as she secures the toy in place, then attaches the harness around her hips.

"Oh," Lorenz peeps, looking at once shocked and intrigued.

A strange pang of jealousy hits Felix as he watches. He's been on the receiving end of that before, and it seems strange to watch another man take it. But it's not like him and Leonie are together - they've had fucks of convenience before missions, that's all. Any good mercenary knows that a single distraction can get you killed, so better to get rid of your human urges beforehand.

But he finds himself craving it, nonetheless. The pressure, the grind, the constant stimulation against his prostate until he comes.

Felix _itches_ with arousal, feels the uncomfortable swell of his cock against his tight underwear, and grits his teeth behind his lips. He hates that he's so affected by this, is hornier than he's been in a long time.

"Found the lube!" Leonie exclaims, uncapping a bottle of some viscuous liquid. "Lorenz, I'm gonna need you to lay on your back for me."

"Oh- y-yes, of course-" Lorenz lays on his back obediently, and Felix can see he's already rock hard, tenting broadly in his smallclothes. He watches with his arms crossed as Leonie pulls them down, letting his cock slip out, flushed pink and bobbing.

Lorenz turns visibly nervous, flushing with embarrassment as he looks down at himself, then to Leonie, as if expecting her to put the whole thing in right away. _Hmph,_ Felix thinks. _He couldn't be more of a virgin if he tried._

"Here," Leonie soothes, sitting beside him, taking two generously slicked fingers between his thighs. "Just relax. Bring one of your legs up for me..."

Felix watches as her fingers slip in, watches the way his body jerks a little, his cock twitching. He gasps soundlessly as she pushes in past the second knuckle - and then arches with a yelp as she curls her fingers inward, massaging his insides.

"What was that?" Lorenz pleads, squirming on the intrusion. "It felt-"

"Good?" Leonie grins. "It'll feel even better when I'm fucking you, promise."

Lorenz blushes. Felix's throat goes dry.

She preps him for a while. Stretches him, spreads him, for what feels like an eternity. Soon enough, he's taking four fingers, moaning openly as she fingerfucks him, even as his cock's gone half-soft from the lack of touch.

Felix takes his damn underwear off, just to stop aching against the fabric. That's what he tells himself. And when he covertly puts two of his own fingers, slick with saliva, between his thighs to stretch and tease himself - well. Anyone would be aroused, watching this. Right? It doesn't mean anything, to react to stimulation in a normal way.

But it's Leonie pulling her fingers out, slicking up her cock, that finally gets him to speak up. He can't just sit and watch this any longer.

"Leonie." His voice comes out as a husky growl, and he curses his body for being so transparent.

She lifts her head in surprise, as if she'd half-forgotten he was even there. "Yeah?"

"Get his cock wet, too."

Leonie blinks in surprise, but then it visibly clicks into place for her - and she smiles at him.

Felix rolls his eyes.

Lorenz squirms and whimpers as she generously lubes his member, nearly lulled into a trance by all of this stimulation lauded upon him, only to yelp in surprise as Leonie flips him over onto his front. Felix rounds the bed, crawls onto it, and maneuvers onto his back, glowering as Leonie encourages a very confused Lorenz into place on top of him.

"Um-" Lorenz stammers, purple hair hanging down around his face, visibly a little intimidated by Felix's glare. "I don't-"

"Don't worry about Felix," Leonie soothes. "His face is always like that. He really -" She rubs the slick head of her cock against Lorenz's well-prepared hole, prompting a shuddering gasp. "- _really_ wants you to fuck him."

"Oh-" Lorenz blushes, looking at him sheepishly. "I... I shall try my best."

"Then hurry up already," Felix sighs irritably, bringing his legs up to his chest. A thrill of excitement runs up his spine as Lorenz nudges his entrance, then begins to press in.

His pace stutters as Leonie mimics the motion, easing inside - a long, drawn-out moan escaping Lorenz's lips as he pushes his cock into Felix's body, simultaneously feeling Leonie rock inside of him. She gives him a few moments to adjust, and Lorenz hesitates inside him as well, face beet red.

"Is- is it okay?" Lorenz whispers, his groin flush to Felix's hips. Felix wants to snap that _no, it's not okay, you're not fucking me, idiot_ \- but there it is, again. That genuine vulnerability in his gaze, like a stupid fucking baby deer.

"Yeah," Felix grumbles, swallowing his pride. His face feels hot, his untouched cock twitching against his belly. "It's okay. You're doing fine."

Leonie takes that cue to move, experimentally rocking her hips to roll out of him and back in - and Lorenz seizes the opportunity to gently rock himself into Felix, clumsily following Leonie's rhythm. Felix _shivers_ \- inexperienced as he is, it's a good, long dick, and it's been so long since he's had one.

"Oh," Lorenz whimpers, in his irritatingly pretty voice, screwing his eyes shut as Leonie angles and rolls her hips, grinding into his prostate. "Oh- oh- oh-"

Felix growls and grabs his shoulders, pulling him down for a hungry kiss, using what little leverage he has to rock back and forth on his cock. It works for easing some of the friction inside of him, but it's not enough.

"Come on," Felix grunts breathlessly against his lips, one of his hands moving to fist Lorenz's pretty purple hair. "Faster. Come on, you stupid noble, I know you've got it in you-"

Lorenz, to his credit, is a quick learner. Clumsy as he is, he starts to pump in and out at a good pace, moving in tandem so that every time Leonie pulls out of him, he pushes in, see-sawing on two opposite points of stimulation.

And Felix manages to arch just _so_ , and - there, there. That's it. He huffs and whines, feels himself return to a baser instinct as Lorenz fucks into him just right, feels himself squirm and become nothing but a conduit for pleasure, thoughts blanking out into grey nothingness. He arches on the bed like his life depends on getting fucked, fists Lorenz's hair and _tugs_.

"Harder," Leonie purrs into Lorenz's ear. "He's so close. Come on. You're close, too, aren't you? Come on, Lorenz, fill him up-"

Her voice pierces through his mist of pleasure, and Felix is suddenly confronted with the idea of Lorenz coming _inside_ of him, pumping him full of cum - and shamefully, that's all it takes. Felix spasms, clenches on his dick, moans achingly loud as he loses control, spills all over his abdomen.

And Lorenz does, too - he pushes forward with a needy cry, gasps loudly, and holds himself inside, shaking and emptying as Leonie relentlessly fucks his prostate. Felix can feel it, can feel every rough piston of Leonie's hips, can feel the hot cum spilling inside, milked out of him until Lorenz is nearly _sobbing_ from overstimulation.

Finally, she draws out, and Lorenz, with violently trembling legs, follows suit - it's all he can do before collapsing onto Felix, no longer able to hold himself up, utterly spent.

"There," Leonie chirps, unhooking the harness. Felix hates how- how giddy she sounds, how loud she is, how _unexhausted_ she is, while he feels a bit like his soul just got sucked out and is only now returning to his body. "Pretty good for your first time, huh?"

"Quite," Lorenz muffles against Felix's shoulder, and despite himself, Felix has to laugh a little.

"You know," Leonie grins, "You were saying you wanted to provide for us, right? Maybe we could do this more often? Or- oh, I know!"

"Leonie," Felix growls in warning, lifting his head. But his limbs feel like jelly and he's not sure he could get up if he tried, especially with a heap of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester on top of him.

"We could move in with you! You can pay us! We'll be- we'll be your personal concubines!"

Lorenz makes a noise, dazed yet thoughtful, and Felix sighs heavily, letting his head fall back against the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed my work, it means a lot!


End file.
